Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 716 - Digital Existentialism
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #716 - Digital Existentialism is the seven-hundred sixteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-fifth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Can't Wake Up Kurt heads west with Wolfie after leaving the Hidey Hole. He mentions briefly loading up Combat Canyon and found there's no way to cancel sleeping in Beta 1.7.3. Kurt thinks he needs to do the outro and then place the bed. He plugs the Direct Relief charity fundraiser and falls in a tiny hole, collecting coal. The Patron Server has been reset, and Kurt's played there a little bit. He talks a bit about Juno's birthday again, and is amazed at how late in November it already is. Question: Minecraft's presence on YouTube today is certainly a shadow of what it used to be. Do you think it will ever have a resurgence, are there any Minecraft Let's Plays you still enjoy today? Kurt still thinks that Minecraft is the top game on YouTube. He thinks that while his generation has fallen out of favor, there is another generation finding success. He is not interested in playing the numbers game and try to improve his channel. He then finds a tall pillar, and walks up to it. Kurt is not a consumer of YouTube anymore. Question: Do you think YouTube would've been better off if they never monetized content, or added ad revenue for creators? Kurt thinks that allowing everyone to get ad revenue was a problem. There is also a lot of controversy surrounding how YouTube Kids came out. He mulls over if all progress is necessary progress for society. Kurt recognizes that people didn't really know what was going to happen. Question: How many Twitch staff did you ban on your channel? It was on ConeDodger's channel, and while he was streaming tons of staff members spammed chat. Thinking it not legitimate, Kurt attempted to ban three of them. Question: Putting aside your job and personal enjoyment of it, do you think the Internet has been a net positive for society? In light of the last few years, I go back and forth on it myself Thinking about progress again, Kurt notes how people draw a line between it and real life. The Internet is subject to the laws of the real world, and if there are no anti-trust laws we end up with companies like Amazon and Facebook. Kurt says that corporations are the people who tells you corporations have value. The Internet has allowed Kurt to do what he does, and very much changed his real life. He thinks he shouldn't check media all the time, but part of the problem is that he's always at home. Question: Shark diving, bungie jumping, or skydiving? He goes with shark diving as the other two are a bit overrated. Question: What do you think is the greatest invention of all time? Kurt goes with the written word, and digs the Hidey Hole, carefully staying away from the bed. He plugs donating to Direct Relief one last time, this time in the context of the California wildfires.